Monster In The House
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Hunters 1. When Marti complains that there's a monster under her bed, her family thinks she's just having nightmares. Casey however, knows better. She soons teams up with her cousins Sam and Dean to destroy the creature.
1. The Same Old Nightmare

HUNTERS #1 MONSTER IN THE HOUSE

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Okay, I don't usually answer reviews for different stories, but there was a question for my new series.

Chicas: Thanks. And yes, Derek's gonna be in the crossover. Like I'd forget the newest Zack Morris? As if.

DISCLAIMER

For this series, Sam and Dean don't gallavant all around and Derek's friend Sam's not in here because it'd be too confusing. Series takes place after "The Poxfather" and "The Hookman". Life With Derek belongs to Disney and Supernatural belongs to the WB. By the way, does anyone know where the Life With Derek characters are supposed to live?

CHAPTER ONE: THE SAME OLD NIGHTMARE

_**Casey was asleep on her bed when she felt something hit her head. She made a moaning noise and twisted her neck sideways. There came another splat and she opened her eyes. Then, she gasped. Her boyfriend, Ricky, was on the ceiling, bleeding.**_

_**"NO!" she cried. Then, he burst into flames!**_

"NO! RICKY!" sixteen-year old Casey MacDonald screamed, jerking upright.

"Casey!" her mother, Nora Venturi exclaimed, rushing into her bedroom, her husband, George close behind.

"Are you all right?" her mother asked.

"It was---it was just the same dream, Mom. I'm all right," Casey responded.

"Are you sure?" George questioned.

"Yeah. This happens sometimes, George. Don't worry about it," Casey assured.

"Come on, George. Casey's okay," Nancy stated, taking her husband's arm and leading him away. Once they were gone, Casey sighed, got up, and got dressed. Then, she went downstairs, where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Hey. I heard you screaming. Are you okay?" thirteen-year old Lizzie MacDonald asked.

"It was just the same dream again, Liz. I'm fine," Casey replied.

"'Again'?" George asked, pouncing on the word. "You've had this dream before?" he continued.

"Yeah, no biggie," Casey shrugged.

"Casey, if this is a recurring pattern---" George began.

"Look George, I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone," Casey interrupted. "Derek, are you ready yet? We're gonna miss the bus," she snapped. Then, she stomped out of the house.

"Yikes. She's ticked," sixteen-year old Derek Venturi muttered. Then, he hurried after her.

"George, you can't push Casey like that. She'll talk when she's ready," Nora stated. Then, she urged Lizzie and six-year old Marti Venturi to hurry and they got into the car and headed for school.


	2. School

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney and Supernatural belongs to the WB.

At school, Casey took her books out of her locker and placed them in her backpack. The dream of the previous night ran through her head. She opened up her math book and flipped through the pages until she landed on a photograph of a boy with chestnut hair and green eyes.

"Ricky," she said softly.

"Casey?" a voice asked. Casey didn't respond. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she went into defense mode.

"Whoa, easy," the voice laughed. Casey turned to see her best friend, sixteen-year old Emily Williams.

"Oh. Sorry, Em. Kind of a force of habit," Casey apologized. Then, Emily caught sight of of the picture.

"Who's that?" she wondered. Casey slammed her book shut.

"Nobody," she answered abruptly. _What do I say? How can I explain?_ Casey wondered to herself. Emily wouldn't understand. She didn't know what Casey knew. No one outside the family did. Not even her stepfamily. The bell rang and they walked into class. Even though she was usually a good student, she had a hard time concentrating. Last night's dream had been consecutive, the same thing over and over. Unable to help herself, she leaned her head onto her desk.

_**Casey was asleep on her bed when she felt something hit her head. She made a moaning noise and twisted her neck sideways. There came another splat and she opened her eyes. Then, she gasped. Her boyfriend, Ricky, was on the ceiling, bleeding.**_

_**"NO!" she screamed. Then, he burst into flames!**_

"NO! RICKY!" Casey screamed, waking up.

"Casey," the teacher said in surprise.

"Casey, are you okay?" Emily asked. She stretched out her hand, but Casey jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. Casey panted and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I---I'm sorry. I---I can't deal with this," she stammered. Then, she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the room.


	3. Talking It Out

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney and Supernatural belongs to the WB. Don't worry. Sam and Dean will be in here soon.

By lunchtime, the whole school was buzzing about Casey's freak out.

"Hey, Casey," a voice greeted snidely. With a huff, Casey turned around to face her stepbrother.

"Derek, I'm **really** not in the mood for you," she growled.

"Ohhhh, what's the matter? Not getting enough sleep?" Derek taunted. Casey just stayed quiet. "Yeah. Just dreaming about Ricky, aren't ya?" he continued. To his surprise, Casey's face crumpled and her throat muscles constricted. Then, she hit him.

"You creep! How dare you?" she asked. "You---you---oh, my gosh," she sobbed, hitting him.

"Casey," Derek said in surprise.

"How dare you? You don't know! You can't!" Casey screamed. Still crying, she ran off. Once she was all alone, she pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial. For a few minutes, she listened as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Sammy?" Casey asked.

"Cay, what's wrong?" her cousin, Sam Winchester questioned.

"I'm not getting any sleep. I'm having the dream again," she sobbed.

"About Ricky?" he queried.

"Uh-huh," was her response. "The---bleeding---the---fire---Oh, my gosh," she sobbed.

"Oh, Cay. You poor thing. I know how you feel. I have the dreams too," Sam said.

"I just miss him so much," Casey stated.

"I know," Sam agreed. "Listen, Dean and I are in between hunts right now. Why don't we come on down and we can all talk?" he suggested.

"No. You guys have to find that thing," Casey objected.

"We can take a break, Cay," Sam stated.

"It'd...be nice to see you two again," Casey said.

"We're comin' down," Sam declared. "Where do you live?" he asked. Casey told him. Then, she heard a dial tone. Casey panted shakily and sank to the ground.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

No, I'm not making Casey a weak little girly-girl. She's just overwhelmed right now. The monster will come later. I'm just trying to establish the relationship between Casey and her cousins.


	4. Sam And Dean

SHOUTOUTS\DISCLAIMERS

PaceynJoey4Eva: Thanks for being my first reviewer. Glad you like it. I'm watching Supernatural right now. It's all about bugs.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney and Supernatural belongs to the WB.

Meanwhile, in the '67 Chevy Impala, Dean Winchester glanced at his younger brother, Sam.

"Was that Casey?" he asked.

"Yeah. She sounded really bad," Sam replied.

"J.H. need us?" Dean queried.

"I think she needs our support, yeah," Sam responded.

"Where'd she say she lived?" Dean questioned. Sam told him and Dean turned the car.

"Dean, I'm worried about her. Dad never wanted this kind of a life for her," Sam said.

"He never wanted it for us, either," Dean replied. Sam didn't respond. He couldn't get Casey's voice out of his head. She had sounded so...frightened. So sad. Dean popped in a tape and Metallica was heard.

"Oh! Come on, Dean! Can't ya play somethin' else?" Sam complained.

"Hey, if J.H. was here, it'd be showtunes," Dean pointed out.

"I'd take the showtunes," Sam muttered. Dean glared. Sam leaned back in his seat, only half-listening to the tape. He was mainly focused on Casey. _Dang it. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not for them_, he thought. He blew out a breath. Meanwhile, Metallica played, but Dean barely heard it. All he could think about was Casey. _Dang. I hope she's not still blaming herself for Ricky...it wasn't her fault_, he thought to himself. She was like Sam that way. Blaming herself for her boyfriend's death. Just like Sam blamed himself for Jessica. He wasn't sure why Sam was blaming himself, but Dean had given up trying to convince his brother to talk. Dean sighed. _Hold on. J.H. We're comin'_, he thought silently.


	5. First Mention Of The Monster

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Heather: Yay! Another reviewer! No sweat. I'm just glad to have more than one reviewer.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB.

Casey wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the ground. She barely heard the bell when it rang.

"Casey?" a voice queried. She didn't respond.

"Hey! Klutzilla!" At this, Casey looked up.

"Derek," she said softly.

"Have---have you been crying all this time?" he asked in surprise. His stepsister didn't answer, but averted her face.

"Well, come on. It's time to go," Derek said. Casey blew out a breath and let him help her up. _Is she okay? Does it have anything to do with that weird nightmare?_ he wondered. Casey followed Derek out to the car. As they drove off, Nora glanced at Casey.

"Rough day, Sweetie?" she asked sympathetically.

"Ask him. He's the one who made fun of me for dreaming of Ricky," Casey snapped, glaring at Derek.

"Derek?" Nora queried.

"I...may have made a comment," Derek responded.

"Derek, really," Nora said reproachfully.

"What?" Derek protested. His stepmother didn't say a word and the rest of the ride was driven in silence. When they got home, Casey yanked off her seatbelt and stomped into the house.

"Casey?" George asked in surprise.

"Daddy, will you check my room?" six-year old Marti Venturi queried.

"What for, Marti?" George asked.

"Those strange noises I told you about---under my bed," Marti reminded her father.

"Oh, Marti, not again," George groaned, putting his head in his hands. "There is nothing in your room," he continued.

"But I hear these growling noises!" Marti protested.

"Smarti, you've probably just been having some bad dreams," Derek said.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight: Marti's been complaining of a monster under her bed and you just blow her off? How stupid are you guys?" Casey asked.

"Casey," Nora scolded.

"I don't believe you. Are you **trying** to get her killed?" Casey continued.

"Hey, back off," Derek snapped.

"Mom, where's the key to the black trunk?" Casey questioned, ignoring her stepbrother.

"In the study," Nora replied.

"Thank you," Casey said, heading for the room.

"Can you believe her?" Derek questioned.

"She **does** have a good point," Nora mused.

"What?" George queried. From the study, there came a loud bang. Everyone but Nora and Lizzie jumped. A few minutes later, Casey came out with a gun and a knife.

"WHOA!" Derek exclaimed.

"Casey, where did you get those?" George questioned.

"From the trunk," Casey answered matter-of-factly.

"Hand them over," George instructed.

"Sorry, George. Can't," Casey responded. "Marti, honey, you sleep with Lizzie tonight, all right?" she continued.

"Okay," Marti nodded. "Are you going to get the monster?" she asked.

"Oh, you bet I am, sweetie," Casey promised. With that, she went to her room, where she loaded the gun and then proceeded to sharpen her knife.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know this chapter's kinda stupid, but I'm settin' up for somethin'. Please bear with me.


	6. Monster Action

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB and Life With Derek is owned by Disney. I can't remember if Casey and Lizzie shared a room or not, but for this fic, they do. Sorry I didn't make it clear in the last chapter. And I'm not quite sure where Sam and Dean were after "The Hookman" or "Bugs", so if this isn't realistic, I apologize. Slight reference to "Bugs".

That night, Marti was sleeping peacefully in Casey and Lizzie's room. All of a sudden, there came a terrible growling. Marti awoke with a whimper. The growling came again. This time, Lizzie and Casey awoke.

"Casey?" Lizzie asked in fright.

"Stay here. I'll take care of it," Casey answered. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the knife and gun. Then, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The growling continued and the others came out.

"What is that horrible sound?" Derek wondered.

"Look, everybody just go back to bed. I'll take care of it," Casey declared. It was then that her stepbrother noticed her attire.

"Casey, you're dressed," Derek noted.

"Like I'm gonna fight this thing in my pajamas. What am I stupid?" Casey responded.

"There's no such thing as monsters," Edwin told her.

"You've got a lot to learn, kid," Casey stated.

"Honey, be careful," Nora cautioned.

"Always am," Casey proclaimed. With that, she went into Marti's room and shut the door behind her.

"Rise 'n' shine, darlin'. It's your wake-up call," she said. The monster growled and lunged. In the hallway, everyone jumped as a shot rang out.

"What in the world?" George wondered as Lizzie and Marti came out.

"Casey!" the little girl cried in fright.

"Don't worry, Marti. Casey knows what she's doing," Lizzie assured. There was another shot.

"Oh, come on! Is that all you got? You can do better! Let's go!" they heard Casey scream. There came a crash, followed by sounds of scuffling. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had finally arrived at the street.

"Think she'll be mad that we took so long?" Dean queried.

"Not if we tell her the truth," Sam responded.

"Here's the address," Dean noted. He pulled up to the driveway and shut off the engine. As the brothers got out of the car, a neighbor came walking up in their pajamas.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Nora's nephews, Sam and Dean," Sam responded.

"Well, could you tell her to turn down the t.v.? My wife's trying to sleep," he stated.

"We'll be sure to tell her," Dean promised.

"Thank you," the man said, then went back into his house as they walked up to the porch.

"What do you suppose he meant?" Sam asked. They heard a loud bang.

"Probably that," Dean responded. "Sam, get our stuff," he snapped. Then, pounding on the door, "Aunt Nora!" Sam grabbed Dean's keys, ran back to the car, and and unlocked the trunk, where he grabbed several weapons.

"Aunt Nora!" Dean shouted again, knocking harder. The door opened to reveal a sixteen-year old boy.

"Who are you?" he asked. Before either brother could answer, there came a cry of pain.

"CASEY!" Sam and Dean pushed past the boy and ran in the direction of the scream. There was another shriek and Casey ran out of Marti's room, clutching her shoulder.

"Sam, the door," Dean snapped. Sam ran past his cousin and quickly shut the door.

"Casey," Dean said urgently. She fell into his arms.


	7. Arrival

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Your21: Thanks. Sorry I begged for the review.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. Life With Derek belongs to Disney. I only own the Drakon, which is the name I made up for the monster under Marti's bed. And I know the Venturi household was cramped for space, but for this series, they have an empty guestroom.

Dean gently sat Casey down. She made a wincing, moaning noise.

"I know, J.H.," he stated. "Sam, I'm gonna need some help here," he continued. Sam dropped his weapons and knelt down beside Dean.

"Whoa. You really took a hit, didn't you, Cay?" he asked in surprise. His only response was another moan.

"We need to control the blood flow," Dean mused.

"On it," Sam responded. He took off his jacket and also removed his shirt, tearing it to make a tourniquet.

"Drakon," Casey muttered as Sam tightened the cloth around the wound.

"Did she just say "Drakon"?" Dean questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. That's what I heard," Sam answered.

"Just your typical, run-of-the-mill under the bed monster," Dean mused. Just as Sam finished the first aid, Casey came to.

"Hey, Cay," Sam grinned in relief. Casey tried to stand up, but Dean intercepted her.

"Whoa. Easy, J.H. You just took a pretty nasty hit," he reminded.

"I'm fine. I need to bag that thing," Casey insisted.

"Spoken like a true hunter," Dean chuckled.

"Come on, Cay. Why don't you just take it easy? I mean, you can't bag the Drakon when you're only at half capacity," Sam stated.

"Okay, Sammy," Casey agreed. Sam scooped Casey into his arms.

"Hey, how is that she'll listen to you and not me?" Dean queried.

"Because I'm cuter than you," Sam joked. Dean glared at him.

"Okay, it's late, and everybody's tired. Why don't we all just go to bed?" Mrs. Venturi suggested.

"Um, do you have a---" Dean's question trailed off.

"The guestroom's downstairs to the right," his aunt answered.

"Thanks, Aunt Nora," Sam said. He and Dean walked into the guestroom, where they placed her under the covers of the bed.

"Shouldn't we---" Sam gestured to the clothes.

"Hey, I love J.H. and all, but uh---I'm not undressin' her," Dean responded.

"Yeah. That'd be too weird," Sam agreed.

"Sammy, why don't you try to get some sleep?" Dean suggested.

"It's **Sam**," Sam corrected. "And I'm still not sleeping too good," he continued.

"Just try. That's an order," Dean responded. Sam sighed and leaned against the wall facing the bed. Soon, he was asleep. Dean however, sat in the corner, watching them both.


	8. The Morning After

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mae: First of all, I am **soooooooooooooo** sorry I sent in ch 7 without acknowledging your review of ch 6. I was glad to see your review and that you felt that I blended the two series so well. I take it you liked the last chap?

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB and Life With Derek belongs to Disney. I only own the Drakon.

_**Sam was laying on his bed, when he felt something hit his forehead. With a moan, he jerked his head to the side. Feeling another drop, he opened his eyes. He gasped. His girlfriend Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, dripping blood.**_

_**"Why Sam?" Jessica asked.**_

**_"NO!" Sam shouted. She burst into flames_**. With a gasp, Sam jerked awake.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, no big," Sam responded. They stared at Casey who made a moaning noise.

"Aw, man. Not her too," Dean sighed.

"NO!" Casey cried, sitting up.

"Easy. You're okay," Dean comforted, coming up to hug her. Casey moaned and flounced back on her bed.

"I hate that dream," she complained.

"Ditto," Sam agreed. Casey forced herself out of bed and stretched. Then, she made a noise of pain. She had forgotten about her shoulder.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Just forgot," Casey answered. "Man, that was one mean, ugly-lookin' Drakon," she continued.

"Looks like we need to change the bandage," Dean noted.

"Hey, I already used **one** of my shirts," Sam objected.

"There's a first aid kit in the black trunk. It's in the study," Casey told him.

"Already open?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Casey responded. Sam walked to the study and found the trunk open. He rummaged through the supplies until he found the first aid kit. He grabbed the kit and then walked back to the guestroom. Then, he proceeded to change bandages. During the redressing, Casey only gave out one grunt of pain.

"Sorry," Sam apologized. Her only response was a wave with her good arm.

"You better get ready for school," Sam advised. Casey went back to her room, where she quickly got dressed, and then went downstairs, where she grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"Casey, honey, are you sure you want to go to school today?" Nora queried.

"I'm fine, Mom," Casey assured.

"You know, if you want to take it easy today---" Nora began to say.

"Wait, how come she's gettin' special treatment?" Derrick interrupted. No one noticed when Sam and Dean appeared in the kitchen.

"Because she got scratched by a Drakon last night. When you take a hit in the line of duty, you'll get the same offer," Nora responded.

"Relax, Mom. I'm fine. It wasn't that deep. It just looked really bad," Casey dismissed.

"Right, J.H. It was just a flesh wound," Dean drawled. Surprised, Casey jumped and whirled around in her chair.

"Dean! I'm gonna kill you!" she fumed.

"She...doesn't have any sharp objects around her, does she?" Sam asked his aunt. The woman shook her head. Presently, the others came in and went about their routine.

"So, what are you two up to?" George asked Sam and Dean.

"A little recon to see how the Drakon got into the house," Dean asked.

"Uh, no killing it without me. I want this thing," Casey told them.

"Like we'd even try it. The last time we made a kill without you, you confiscated and hid my cassette tapes," Dean answered.

"She took your tunes?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't pretty. We had no choice but to listen to showtunes for two weeks straight," Dean confirmed.

"It worked, didn't it?" Casey grinned. A little while later, they finished what they were doing and left.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have nothing against showtunes or musicals. Some of my favorite c.d.'s are soundtracks from plays.


	9. School And Bagging A Drakon

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney, and Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own the Drakon.

At school, Casey tried to act normal, which meant not favoring her injured shoulder. It wouldn't do for the entire school to find out that they had a Drakon problems. Of course, they wouldn't know what a Drakon was, anyway, but still. They already thought she was a freak, and she didn't want to add any fuel to the fire. However, by lunchtime, it was getting harder and harder to hide her injury. Her shoulder was **so** sore.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked seeing, her wince.

"Yeah. My cousins surprised us last night. We got to roughousing and I wrenched my shoulder," Casey lied.

"But you're okay?" Emily checked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Casey assured. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were busy searching the house. They had finished the downstairs and were now working on the upstairs.

"Man! There's nothing here! There's absolutely **no way** the Drakon could've gotten in!" Sam shouted in exasperation.

"Well, it apparently it found one, so keep looking," Dean responded.

"Wait. It was in the little girl's room, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean...it didn't look like it was Casey's room," Dean agreed.

"Heck, if it **was** Casey's room, they wouldn't be having this problem," Sam stated.

"True," Dean chuckled. They headed for the direction they had been in the previous night.

"Seems pretty quiet," Sam noted.

"Well, it's daytime, Sammy. You know as well as I do monsters become active at night," Dean reminded him.

"It's **Sam**," Sam corrected hotly as he opened the door. Dean came in behind him and shut the door. There was no sense in risking an escape. They began to look around.

"Dean, check it out," Sam said presently. Confused, Dean looked at his brother, who gestured to clothes that were strewn about.

"So what? It's a six-year old. And things probably got thrown around when Casey went one-on-one with it," Dean stated.

"No. Look at how they're positioned...and **where**," Sam emphasized. Dean looked harder. It was then that he saw what his younger brother had noticed. Each article was stretched out and covering any holes.

"She was trying to protect herself. Smart kid," Dean mused.

"You think she knew?" Sam wondered.

"What? That a Drakon can shrink itself into nothing and then take shape once it's in a room?" Dean questioned. "Probably not. I think it was just common sense and self-preservation. I mean, a little girl hears strange noises, she doesn't want anything gettin' her, so she covers up every entrance she sees," he continued.

"Yeah, but then, how did it get in? I mean, there must've been something she missed, or----" Sam's voice dropped.

"Or what?" Dean prodded.

"Or something she **wouldn**'**t have** covered," Sam finished.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like **that**," Sam replied, pointing. Dean followed his brother's gaze and found himself staring at an air vent.

"Looks like we found our entrance," Dean stated. Later, that day, they relayed to Casey and the others what they found.

"So he came in through the vents?" she asked.

"Yeah. Then once he was in your stepsister's room, he took shape," Dean answered.

"What exactly **is** a Drakon?" George wondered.

"Your typical under-the-bed monster. They get into a bedroom by shrinking themselves into nothing. Once they're in the room, they grow back to their original shape," Dean responded.

"So you guys go in there and kill it," Derek stated.

"No. We gotta wait until tonight," Sam responded.

"Why?" Edwin asked.

"Because it's only visible at night," Casey told him.

"I don't want it to get me," Marti said.

"It **won**'**t**," Sam promised. He knelt down. "I promise you. You won't have to be scared anymore," he continued.

"Yeah?" Marti asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Sam smiled.

"Your daughter's really smart. She covered up any entrances that the Drakon could've gotten through," Dean stated.

"Then, how did it get into her room?" George wondered.

"No one's expected to cover up an air vent," Sam responded.

"Good point," George said.

"As soon as night falls, the thing dies," Dean declared. That night, George, Nora, Derek, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti watched Sam, Dean, and Casey loaded up.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Casey?" George queried.

"Oh, yeah," Casey responded.

"Like ya really have to ask? J.H. is a born fighter," Dean stated.

"You sure you really want her in there? She didn't do so hot the other night," Derek snidely pointed out.

"How many monsters have **you** bagged?" Sam snapped.

"None," Derek answered.

"Then shut up," Sam responded.

"Let's do this," Dean declared. With that, they marched into Marti's room. A few minutes later, there were various shots---then silence. Everyone waited. Then, Sam, Casey, and Dean came back out.

"Bagged it," Dean stated.

"We'll take it out and torch it," Sam assured them.

"Well, go ahead," Dean invited. His brother glared.

"Come on," Casey said. The two placed down their weapons and walked back into the room. Sam took the shoulders and Casey took the legs. Together, they carried the Drakon out into the hall.

"HOLY COW!" Derek exclaimed, when he saw it. Marti ran to her father and buried her face into his legs.

"Relax, Marti. It's dead now," Casey comforted. Derek took another look at the creature. It was black all over with green horns potruding out of its head.

"Take it to the back, please," Nora requested.

"No prob. Dean, get us some shovels," Sam replied. He and Casey went down the stairs, with Dean at their heels. The older Winchester made a detour to the garage to get the shovels. Once they got to the backyard, Dean passed out the shovels and together they dug up the ground until they they had made a six foot long hole. Then Dean produced a pack of matches.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," the other two said, dropping the monster and stepping away from it. Dean used his lighter to strike a match and threw it down on the Drakon. Sam and Casey did the same. This continued until there were no matches left. Suddenly, they heard sirens.

"Uh-oh," Casey said. They heard footsteps walking to the front door.

"Should we check it out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Casey replied. "Dean, watch the fire," she continued.

"Why me?" Dean queried.

"Because it's my house," Casey responded. With that, she and Sam walked back into the house and up to the front door, where Nora had just greeted an officer.

"There came a report of gunshots," the officer reported.

"It was the t.v.," Casey lied. "Sam here was watching some western and he forgot to turn down the volume," she continued.

"That's right. He's used to just having his brother with him, and neither one of them care how loud the television is," Nora agreed.

"I see," the officer responded. "What about the other night? There were also gunshots that night and screaming," he pressed.

"I was watching a crime drama and I got a little carried away," Casey said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh," the man said, indicating that he wasn't quite convinced. However, he had nothing else to go on. "Well...just try to keep it down in the future," he said.

"Yes, sir. We will," Casey promised. The officer bid them goodnight and Nora closed the door. There was a collective sigh of relief.

"**That** was a close call," Casey stated.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I made up the Drakon's powers.


	10. Staying On

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. I own nothing.

After the Drakon was completely toasted, Sam and Dean gathered up their belongings.

"Man. I hate Drakons. They always take up your entire carton of matches," Dean complained.

"So we'll buy some more," Sam responded. He blew out a breath.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"I was just thinking---nah, forget it," Sam dismissed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Forget it. It was stupid," Sam insisted.

"Sam, **what**?" Dean persisted.

"Maybe we should stay here," Sam said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea," Sam agreed. "It's just...if she's still havin' the dreams, she could probably...you know," he continued.

"But what about finding Dad? Or thing that killed Jessica?" Dean pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten about Jess' killer. I still want it. And I want to find it. But I think Cay could really use us," Sam replied.

"Well, let's go talk to them," Dean suggested. They went down to the kitchen.

"Are you leaving already?" Casey asked with a pout.

"That's uh, kinda what we wanted to talk about," Dean confessed.

"It's the middle of the school semester. She can't go with you," Nora told them.

"No, no, no, no, no. We would **never** take her out of school," Dean hastened to assure his aunt.

"Then, what?" Derek questioned.

"Well, Sam and I---we were wonderin'---that is---" Dean stammered. Sam decided to take over.

"We wanna stay for a while," he blurted out.

"Yeah! Can they? Can they?" Casey pleaded.

"George, what do **you** think?" Nora asked.

"Well, I suppose they could use the guestroom," George

"Well, what if **we** have guests? Like one of my friends?" Derek objected.

"We can always work somethin' out," Sam responded diplomatically.

"Yeah. Why not? It'd be nice to have you boys around again," Nora agreed.

"YES! WHOO-HOO!" Casey shrieked, slapping five with her cousins, who pulled her into a hug.

"Wanna help us unpack?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Casey grinned. Together, the three walked out to the car.

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Hunters_: mysterious things are happening at the school and no one knows what to do. After an especially vicious attack, Sam, Dean, and Casey investigate school newspapers and discover that a student was murdered there ten years previously. Can the cousins help the spirit lay to rest, or will they have to destroy it? Find out next time on: _Hunters_.


End file.
